Because of Cat
by Lazuardi Loo
Summary: Madara hate him. The small furry figure who take her attention. He just jealous, so he try to dump him . If only he could kill him, he would did it. Unluckily, he just a cat named Katsuya, the only cat who could make him jealous, for craving attention from his wife, Izumi. Pairing MadaXOC, one shot, dont like dont read. Crappy english, I guess (I do my best) review please!


My first fanfic in english language, sorry for my crappy english. My native language is not english, but I try my best.

* * *

><p><strong>One Shot Story about Madara and my OC, Izumi<strong>

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Because of Cat © Lazuardi Loo**

**Credit Picture © .com (Nicky) by a little editing**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

His name is Katsuya. He has beautiful face, sharp eyes but still adorable. He is the only one 'figure' she loves, even maybe her love to him is more than her love to Madara. The lazy 'figure' often to piss him off, because he always find a way to ruin their quality time with just passing by, snuggling to his wife, or sometime act spoil in front of the woman who known as Beauty from the East. If only Katsuya is a human, maybe Katsuya is the first person he really want to kill before Hashirama.

Unfortunately, Katsuya is a cat.

He is a fat cat, his fur is yellow, and it's puffy. The cat is the only creature that success to make Madara dead jealous to Izumi, because Izumi loves Katsuya more than him. At least, that's a conclusion he got frpm comparison Izumi's treat toward Katsuya and Madara.

"Madara, what do you like for dinner?" she ask Madara, who since married with him always take a role in in the kitchen for cooking because she's good in cooking.

"Grilled fish with _inarizushi_ and miso soup would be good," Madara thought awhile, though his gazed wasn't switched from the papers he read.

"Make extra portions of _inarizushi_, _nee-san_!" Izuna gave a wide grin, reminding Izumi that if she couldn't make extra _inarizushi_, he can make sure Madara will spend his portion and hers too.

"Okay," Izumi nodded and left them, walked to the kitchen. When she arrived some servant women bowing at her as their respect to Uchiha Clan Lord's wife. She looked some raw food that maybe can be cooked for dinner. She catches a glimpse to the only one raw fish left with beef and another raw stuff to make _inarizushi_.

I think this fish is will be served for Madara, she thought to herself. Her finger start slicing some vegetables and meat whil her servants helped her by keeping fire for not too big or too small, stirring some cooking and sometime asking Izumi for the taste that maybe lack of seasoning or taste bad.

When she stirred miso soup, suddenly she felt something soft touching her leg. She looked down, and finding Katsuya cutely snuggled himself to her. Izumi –who can't holding herself for spoiling her pet after his adorable motion – lowing her body and stroke his fur.

"Satou, would you mind to stirred this soup for me? I already give the seasoning," she lift the cat and Satou nodded.

Near the kitchen, she played with her pet. In her eyes, Katsuya always adorable. She never get bored seeing him licking the body, stretched cutely, or just looking at her with rounded eyes. But this night, her cat sounded a little too noisy.

"Meow~meowww.."

"Are you hungry, _neko-chan_?" she played her fingers, tickling his belly and chuckled.

The cat just stretched, meowing again to her.

"I remember now. This afternoon, you don't ate much. Let's get some food for you," she talked and lift his body. When she went back to the kitchen , she smiled at grilled fish she made and cut the part into small pieces so Katsuya could eat the fish easily. Sometime she stroke her cat head dearly. Shen he's done with the food, Katsuya seems licking around his mouth cutely.

"Izumi-_sama_, all the food is ready to be served," Akari break the emptiness, looking for her mistress who still playing with the cat near the kitchen.

"Good, I will be there for serving it," her gazed diverted by her cat when Akari has gone, "Hm, Katsuya, I will go first for dinner. Next time we can play again. See ya, Katsuya-_chan_!"

She stood, leaving Katsuya in the small garden near the kitchen. After preparing 3 sets of dinner and serving it in the table, she asked Akari to notify Madara and Izuna that dinner is ready. When the three of them gathered, Madara starred at all the plates in front of them and he couldn't find the dish he asked before.

"Izumi, where's my grilled fish?"

Izumi frozen. At the moment she realized, that the fish she should served for the mighty Madara already become a dinner for Katsuya. She gave him the sweetest smile–which seems like idiot in Madara's eyes – to her husband while the clanlord remain the same with his stern look, arching an eyebrow.

"I'm sorrry, Madara-_kun_! I gave your dish for Katsuya, and besides, this afternoon he doesn't ate much. Forgive me, please," Izumi make the best expression from her pretty face to Madara, wishing the ruthless clan lord will forgive her, but still, the man with that sharp eyes doesn't response much unless chewing her dinner quietly.

Madara sighed. That damn cat. He held the chopstick and ate peacefully without noise, while Izuna who knew that his older brother now really pissed off try not to open her mouth for laughing because his brother's face now seems really ugly. Izumi doesn't eat well, left much _inarizushi_, looking at his husband with guilty.

"Ne, Madara-_kun_, I'm really so –"

"Thanks for the meal," he stood up, leaving her wife and his brother, ignoring Izumi.

Along his walk to the study, he take a long sigh. _Why it's the only cat she preferred most? I'm her husband! The clanlord of Uchiha, the warlord of every battle, who could thrilled every shinobi's spine, must lost attention from the cat named Katsuya_? _Tch_, he folding her arms. That's ridiculous but yet a reality. Izumi loves Katsuya more than she loves him. And it make him mad.

He moves the shoji, stepped in to his study. Hejust gonna sit while he found a small yellowish-fur-ball curled in his sit pillow and he growled.

"MREOWWWW!"

"How dare you to sleep here!" he snapped angrily and kicked Katsuya from his study. Instead escaping himself, Katsuya sit in front of him with rounded eyes, sometimes licking his paws. He ignored the innocent cat and close the door, leaving Katsuya which still sit in front of the door.

_If only you're not a cat, Katsuya._

~oOo~

"Madara-_kun_, I have prepare your clothes," said Izumi while the clanlord just dried her self from ofuro. Madara didn't response, stepping in to his study for taking some paperworksm. Izumi who still trailing him was really ignored at all, and still, with topless body (while Izumi herself try to holding her self from nosebleed that time), entering his room, left Izumi stuck in front of the shoji because he closed it hastily before she stepped in. He gazed at the robes she mentioned before on the futon, furrowed his brows while he found something familiar on it.

Cat fur?

"Katsuya…." growled in anger, he tossed the clothes angrily and take the new clothes. Hastily he wore the robe and tightening his sash, and stepping put holding his anger, found Izumi still stood near the shoji.

"Izumi, I'm gonna kill your cat if you let my robes with his furs on it! It's the second time!" snapped angrily, the mighty Madara leaving her before Izumi open her mouth for commenting.

Izumi stood quietly, stepping in to the room. She looked at a tossed robes he mentioned and she took it, looking intensely to the robes. There's some furs on it. She shook her head, sighed. Katsuya might be curled on it when she doesn't around and she left room's door opened alittle, giving him way to sneaking in and sleep on it. But however, cat it just a cat. As human, she must understand that cat just an animal which doesn't has wit like human being, so she just have to bear with it.

"Katsuya, Katsuya…" she muttered to herself.

~oOo~

Madara walked home alone, still holding his anger. Sometime he took a deep breath. Deep down inside, behind his cocky, mighty, and bossy demeanor, tucked a big jealousy of Izumi because that damn cat's existence. _Why it's always the cat placed first_? He is Izumi's husband, he should be placed in first time, first of all! He folded his arms, nodded a little when some clansmen greeted him without smiling, and it seems that his clansmen already noticed his cold demeanor and hard-to-smile-trait from the Uchiha warlord.

While he almost arrived to his hose, coincidentally he saw Katsuya passing in fornt of him. The cat starred at him innocently and Madara looked back with his cold look. He walked closer, take Katsuta and and brought him. He chakra-jumpe the tree branches, leaving Uchiha Compound and brought the cat far to the wood.

He will dump Katsuya.

On his way there, he heard the rumble sounds from the sky. Cumulonimbus clouds seems thick, sign that there will be a rain come soon. Madara ignored the situation and continuing his steps, jumping to the branches. When he arrived deep far enough, he stopped and jumped to the ground and put him on the ground, looking at him with his sharps eyes.

"I know I'm a cruel man. I killed people, make wars, and much more, but I could never kill you, so I brought you here and make you free. Stay well," he told him.

Katsuya meowing slowly. He took a deep breath, feeling guilty, but that's the only way he could do. He turned his body, leaving the cat, and jump to the three branches. At the same time, rain starts falling. A loud thunder heard, while wind blowing hard, moving the branches as a ruffled sounds heard from leaf folliages.

He stopped, thinking. What would happened to the cat if he leaves Katsuya in the middle of rain? He doesnt really now why, but somehow it make's him feel guilty, mentioning Katsuya is the dearest and the only cat her wife loved, which means he should to love Katsuya too. He sighed, turning his back to the place where he abandone the cat, but founding the cat already disappeared.

Where is he?

He tilted his head, while he imitating cat's sound, meowing, so maybe it could make him out from its hid. Her body already soaked by rain but he doesn't really care. The most importance thing for him now is finding Katsuya, but the question is, where is he. It just not more than 10 minutes after he left Katsuya, but he already disappear!

If the cat is afraid of water, the it will be his nature to avoid it,right? He tilted his up, checking to every hole and place on the wood that might be used by Katsuya as a shelter.

"Miaow!"

Madara flinched. He tilts to where the sounds came, and seeing Katsuya try to escape from a viper snake that try to attak him. He throw a shuriken and in a slight the reptile dead briskly. Soon, he lift Katsuya back the compound. Katsuya seems shivered and her body soaked by rain. He embraced the cat in attempt to make him feel warmer and accelerate his jump. Only 15 minutes needed until he get back to the compound and landed himself in fron of the gate and stepping in. At that time a servant woman followed by Izumi walk to him.

"What's going on with you? Why take you so long?" she walked closer to him who now stepping to genkan and take off his sandals, giving the cat to Izumi, but she give it to Miwako–the servant–while she tooK a towel and help him drying his hair, and took a dry cloth, giving it to him.

"What take you so long, Madara-kun? And why Katsuya with you?" she started to nag with her face worrying.

"He just get soaked in the middle of rain on my way home so I brought him with me," answer shortly, lying. Izumi furrowed her brows, flustered, because she knows well her pet habitual, always strolling around her home –the farthest is around the gate –and he would get back when the rain falls. But seeing for Madara 's condition, she was so sure that he has something hidden from her.

"Suspicious," she folds her arms, thinking.

Madara arced his brow, though actually he's a bit worry she would notice that he's lying.

"It would take 10 – 15 minutes from meeting hall to here," she starts make a deduction. "I heard from clansmen that meeting already finished about one hour ago, so where have you been after meeting?"

Madara tsk-ing, throwing the coldest stare to his wife tht seems not workd, muttering, "fussy woman."

"Ne, Madara-_sama_! Explain it to me?! Where have you been!?" she starts to nagging and trailing him as she would gonna trailing him until he explain the reason. Madara sighed in anger. This what he hates from woman. Fussy, objecting all matters in detail with their curiosity and won't stop nagging until they tired or he explain it. Could her just shut up with no more question? Madara stopped his step, tilt his head and gazed his him with the the most ruthless face he had, as the black orbs start spinning lazily, showing his sharingan.

"Could you just shut up and leave me alone, woman?"

Izumi flinched in shock. She knew, if Madara showing his kekkai genkai, it means she could know that she has no right for her to asking much question because he really angry. She stepped bacj, befoe finally turning his back with hurt feeling.

_Was it wrong for her if she worrying him with questioning him? Doesn't he know that I'm just curious?_

Meanwhile, Madara seeing his wife leaving him and his orbs back to normal state, a charcoal color. He stepped in to his study, staring blankly to the pile of paperworks . He sat and take the roll from the toppest part of the pile. His orbs moves slowly up and down, reading the reports that was collected by Uchiha shinobi.

Nevertheless, his heart wasn't at the place.

She seemed hurt.

Madara lowering his rolls, reminded by Izumi's face in as slight after he snapped her and leaving. Does he too harsh? He doesn't think so, shaking her head. Sometime as a husband, he has to asct strictly to every clan member, even if she is his wife. Izumi's trait who always curious with small things just annoying for him. But on the other side, there's a slight of guilt. He knew he doesn't have romantic side as much men in his age, but he was born to be a sensitive person of all the things around him. He know he was wrong by snapping her for worrying him. _Maybe she just worry. Maybe she just curious. _

He feel restless.

_Her face seems realy shock._

_And hurt._

He snorted, scratching his head, cursing himself for his sensitive demeanor. How much annoying she is, still, she is the only one he loves, secretly, though she never said that three magic words directly to her, but he know, he has love for her, though it sounds absurd for someone like Madara who notoriously ruthless and heartless.

_Maybe I have to apologize._

Madara took a long breath. He took the brush and dip the tip of it to the ink and start writing the paperworks, though her mind still not focused. Maybe after this, he just have to apologize.

On the other side, Izumi sat in one of empty washitsu, her private study with her pet. The yellow cat now curled on her laps while Izumi's hand stroking Katsuya's fur that already dried, humming a song. She doesn't know why, though she has been marrying Madara for few months, she still can't accept Madara's personalities, dominance and sometime…too strict. She often has to be gracefully accepting his bad demeanor; cynic, egoist, and do everything just the way he like it by ignoring people's feeling.

If she may say honest, sometime she regreted her decision to marry someone like Madara.

Izumi is not a traditional woman who always hoping a life like most women in common –taking care a husband, born the children and become a good housewife –but it doesn' mean she never had a dream to marry someone befire. In her chilidsh mind, she always want a man who can treat her equally, wise, and a man who can she depend on. Understanding, kind, and strong. She doesn' care much for man-look, because for her, personality is the main aspect for leading her small family.

But, wish just remain as a wish. She was trapped in Uchiha compound as a wife of infamous Uchiha Madara, the hottest guy see ever met in her life yet notoriously ruthless and cold.

Soo faaar…from her wish.

"Hahhh…." she sighed. Destiny always ruthless, slaying all her dreams.

Night is coming when Madara stopped his activity. It is not just like usual, his wife doesn't bring him any dish as his snacks during his works like _takoyaki_ or _oden_ to his study, so his tummy start growl, starving. He stood up, moving his sliding door and heading to the kitchen, hoping his wife maybe already cooking him something. And his presumption was right. There, stood a pretty figure of her wife seems busy organizing the servants to cooking. When their eyes meet each other, Izumi diverted her eyes and taking some trash bag, passing him with blank face. Madara furrowed his brows by her cold trait, but soon he realized that his woman maybe angry with him.

During dinner time, Izumi even doesn't open her mouth a bit when Uchiha brothers busy talking about the next war – topic that usually interested her–as before she become a good housewife, back in the days she was a warlord of her clan. This time, she doesn't has any intention to interrupt or involved in the discussion, mental-warning herself that he would get snapped again by her husband to close her mouth. As dinner time finished, she took some food for Katsuya, heading to back yard of home while Katsuya trailing her

"Alone?" Madara founding his wife now sit on the huge rocks, then lifting Katsuya from the ground and chakra-jump so he could sat next to her.

"Do you see anyone with me now?" Izumi snapped him rethorically. Her cynical demeanor –somehow always interesting. A small smile –which-only-God-know –appear, and he let Katsuya curled on his lap while he sat next too her.

"You seems really quiet tonight."

"Why do you care?" again, a high tone of her voice heard.

His wife is angry. He could make sure that. Izumi snatched Katsuya from his lap and embrace him dearly, ignoring his existence. Madar sighed, folding his arms. He really wants to apologize for the harsh word he said this afternoon, but his mouth felt heavyand her tongue stiffed. His pride just too much for letting him apologizing to anyone, even to the dearest person next too him

But, if he wasn't apologize, he would sleep alone tonight, and he couldn't let it happen.

"Actually I intent to dump Katsuya this afternoon to the wood, but I couldn't do that. That's why I came late," he told her about the matters that made her curious this afternoon.

"Hm."

Madara tilted his head to Izumi. Why she doesn't responded?

"Thanks for bring him back, then," she answered shortly. Izumi stroke Katsuya's fur which now curled on her laps as his habitual. Izumi usually always treat him nicely, warm, and full of attention though he hates to admit that he like it, so, by her who now showing cold and quiet attitude, surely it makes him uncomfortable yet angry. Holding his anger, she gazed at his wife.

"Stop your attitude, Izumi."

"What?" Izumi asked him with questioning look.

"Your cold attitude! That's annoying!" though he angry, he try not to increasing his voice tone, but somehow, his stern voice just make his words sharper.

"Well then," she lifts Katsuya, jumped to the ground, "sorry for my attitude."

"Wait!" Madara hastily jumped and hold her shoulder, while Izumi now tilting her head and look at him coldly. "Can you just act naturally? Not cynical, or cold like this?"

"For what? You will just snapped at me to close my mouth," said Izumi harshly.

Now everything is clear. She really angry at him. And somehow, he found it amusing when Izumi change his personality because she's angry by his previous words. He drew a mischievous smile on his face.

"Heh, Izumi-_chan_, if you are angry–"

"Tonight I will sleep in my study."

"NO," he hastily refused as his fear become true. He couldn't sleep without her around. "You **still** sleep with me. I don't accept any rejection."

"Now you try to ruling me?"

"I have been ruling you since you become my wife, woman."

"Don't you know I'm angry with you? **You tried to dump my dearly pet and saying harsh word to me, and now ruling me to sleep with you,** huh? Are you out of your mind? Don't you realize who is the one who wrong here, **Uchiha-****_sama_**?"

"You always put Katsuya on the first place before me! I can't help it," he looked to the other side, hiding her warmed face. "I don't like it."

"So by that words you implying that you actually jealous with Katsuya, huh?" Izumi arc her brows, trying her best not to laugh nor smile.

No answer beside his mighty attitude.

"I presumed your silent as 'yes'. Well, I guess it just punishment for you to sleep alone," she just gonna get back to home but he grabbed her shoulder, now tighter than before.

"**You sleep…with me**."

"Listen, Uchiha-sama. Instead of ruling by your dominance and mighty demeanor, you should be the one who apologize to me, don't you know that?"

"**But I can't sleep without you by my side**!" snapped abruptly, but in a slight second he realize with her previous line gritted his teeth, feel embarrassed by her own words. He shown his back, while now Izumi really can't hold her smile anymore. Deep down, she mentally laughing at him, knowing the man next too her, who notoriously the strong shinobi placed in the second after Hashirama actually is just a big baby who needs her around in his sleep.

She let off Katsuya to the ground and seeing the man who still stay cool with his mighty aura, even though he already told something funny.

"Okay then," she patted his upper hands, "we sleep together, like usual."

Madara tilted his head, staring at his wife. She gave him a slight smile, and pecking his cheek, "bed time."

Madara mentally yelling in happiness. Izumi led him back to home, and entering to their room. After took off her outer kimono, she spread the _futon_ on _tatami_ and laid her back on it. When she pulled the edge of the blanket, Madara laid one sided of his body, looking at her, and she notices that signal. She placed her left palms on his head and stroking his hair passionately while her eyes half closed.

"Izumi," he called her, and she arced her brows with questioning look.

"I'm sorry for my previous attitude," as he apologized, his wife gave a small nods and her pretty smile.

"I already forgive you," she said softly. "Just forget it, now it's time for you too sleep."

Madara nodded, and he closed his eyes slowly. Izumi smiled, still stroking his head before finally she really fell asleep.

In the middle of her sleep, she could feel his muscular arm rounding her waist, while his breath felt warm in her neck.

Spoiled arrogant man, she internally chuckled at herself.

**~Fin~**

**.**

**.**

**Purbalingga, Indonesia.**

**July 12, 2014, 10.44 am**

* * *

><p><strong>All hail Madara lovers, Lazu's here. I would love to hear you reviews but I don't accept flame, so please let me know what you think!<strong>


End file.
